Pet Therapy
by georgia cullen
Summary: Bella is unhappy and Edward is trying to cheer her up. He decides to try something new, so she will have something to look after. OK I've never done a summary before and i have no idea. Just give it a go and review.


"Bella", Edward suddenly exclaimed, "What kind of pet would you prefer?"

At this remark, I was suddenly pulled out of my daydream. I had been thinking about what life would have been life had Edward been alive when I was alive. Well, in the traditional sense anyway. With little bronze haired kids running around. That's what I miss most out of any human trait.

"Sorry, repeat that please," I said in a bored voice. We were in high school- again. It was only fifth period after lunch, our first day my second high school experience and I could already see why Edward and the others hated it. It had been 3 years since my change. It really did not think feel like that. So much had changed since I had graduated high school for the first time and married Edward. As I was thinking about Edward, I realised I was in biology. This was the same period, same day and same lesson as I had first met Edward. That day had almost been my last. Thankfully, he had more self-control than most vampires did.

"What kind of pet would you get?" He quizzed me again.

"Umm… a vampire bat", I joked.

He gave me a disapproving look, which I did not like. "I'm being serious; I think I could help you."

"Help me, why do I need help?" He looked as if he was trying to read my mind to find the answer to his question.

"Just answer the question please Bella." He gave me my favourite crooked smile. I could not help but be dazzled. I mean, who wouldn't be?

"Fine," I gave in. Even after 5 years with Edward, 3 as a vampire, he could still make me do what he wants. "I'll tell you, if you tell me why."

"Can't I give you one little surprise? It can be my Christmas present to you. All I want to do is help you." An innocent expression had appeared on his face, though I thought I could see a faint hint of a smirk on his face.

"Fine, but you know I don't like surprises." I was still trying to work out the logic behind this sudden request.

Although my thoughts were rudely interrupted by the new school bell, which, with my improved hearing, will leave my ears to ring for the next 5 minutes.

Edward was up before I had even gotten over the bell. He, naturally, held out a hand, which I reluctantly took. We walked out of the classroom in a hurry, first out the door and walked towards our next class. This should be good. This was the first class with both Alice and Edward. I was sure that we could talk without anyone hearing us. Thank goodness.

When we were in the stuffy room, we sat down towards the back since Alice had not arrived yet. After what felt like forever, Alice walked in. Although, moments before, I wasn't sure whether or not I had stolen Jaspers gift, as I was sure I could feel the excitement and joy radiating off her moments before she even walked in. Moreover, I was sure she was glowing.

When she danced over to our seats, she separated Edward and I and sat in between. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

She must have told Edward something in her mind, as he was suddenly beaming as well. If felt like I was missing something. What could make them both that happy? Maybe it had something to do with what Edward had said before about helping me. I don't even know what I need help with.

How could anything with Alice be boring? She thought of a game we could play. We had to see how many times we could shift our desks up without being noticed. Then we had to tell the others in front to move up and see if we could all move without been seen. Then when we had been caught; although only when the front people had about 20 cm between them and the teacher, we played another game. Who could ask go to the bin the most times without getting in trouble. Edward disapproved of these games, though joined in when I did a little dazzling myself. He ended up winning this game, probably because the female teacher did not want to get the "gorgeous" (as he shared her description of him) in trouble on his first day.

The rest of the day followed suit, until we finally reached the end of, I dreaded to say it, our first day. We reached Alice's Porsche, with Jasper leaning against it, and were out of there before anyone else was even to the parking lot.

The trip home was boring, we lived about 30 minutes out of town, (human driving speed), although it took only about 10 mins with the crazy vampire maniacs at the wheel. Jasper must have been also getting bored, as after about 2 minutes I suddenly became very calm, then incredibly happy, then depressed, then absolutely overjoyed. That was until Edward couldn't handle it and started to answer questions which he appeared to have said at random, though we all knew that he was answering some of the more private thoughts that were going through Jasper's mind. Even Alice joined in with some rather embarrassing moments, which would soon befall Edward and me. Stupid special vampires, I thought. I had been a vampire for 3 years and still no special talent. Edward still believed that there was something hidden there, though I hadn't yet reached for it yet. Yeah right. I was the most pathetic excuse for a vampire ever.

Edward suddenly stopped answering Jaspers private thoughts and turned on me with a disapproving frown. "No you're not. I'm going to prove that there is something special about you, Bella, even if you actually put some effort in to find it." Jasper must have tipped him off about the self-pity thing. I glared at Jasper.

We had arrived at the house, correction, mansion, and we walked into the house, Edward dropping onto the lounge, me, as gracefully as I could, sitting on his lap.

"Now, are you going to tell me what kind of dog you would prefer. I just want to know about what your life would have been like without me." He seemed to struggle with that last sentence, as though covering something up.

"I still don't understand you Edward Cullen." He grinned in self-pride. "Though, to answer your question I have always wanted a pet beagle, although Renee was allergic to dogs."

"Excellent." He exclaimed.


End file.
